The day the world turns pink
by Lihanou
Summary: It's St. Valentines Day! Lots o' weird things pink outfits, romantic ghosts, etc. and enough blackmail for Duo! Warning Relena bashing a lot!.Pairings 02xH, 04xWHC ?, 05xS, NxZ, UxT.


I made this story up around St. Valentines Day, together with my GW-crazy friend Eveline.  
There are some things you need to know first;

1) **Important! Quatre is in love with the woody-haired creature. For more info, see The Woody Haired Creature Page on the website called The Gundam Boys: Off Duty. (just look it up on google) **

2) The boys all live in one of Quatre's mansion. The war is over, Treize is dead, Zechs isn't.

3) I can't make those little stars with this program, so when they do something, you see (activity).

4) I'm Dutch. I make grammatical mistakes. So sue me.

Disclaimer; I don't own Gundam Wing, and the Woody Haired Creature belongs to Harmony.  
Spoilers; Ehm, nope.  
Pairings; 02xHilde, 04xWoodyHairedCreature, 05xSally, NoinxZechs, UnexTreize  
Warnings; Relena-bashing. Big time.  
Credits; what do you think, Eveline?

**

* * *

**

**The day the world turns pink**

_(A ghost story by Lihanou)_

Beep beep beep be-smash!

With a swift move Wufei turned off his alarm clock, which always went off at 6 in the morning. Duo once complained he didn't get enough sleep, but Wufei just shoved him out of the way. What would the braided baka know about healthy workout anyway?

Within seconds he dressed himself in his usual workout clothing, and took a deep breath to thank his ancestors for their guidance in his life. After his meditation, he walked out of his room, while passing a mirror on the way, and closed the door behind him.

'Wait a sec…'

He slowly turned, looking at his door. Then, he took a look at the hall around him. The Winner Mansion seemed fine. Then why did he had the feeling that something was wrong?

He finally shrugged, deciding that nothing was looking unusual, and walked towards the stairway.

Then it hit him.

With a blast, he ran back to his room, jerked the door open, and took a look in the mirror.

"MAXWELL!"

All at the same time, the other doors in the hallway went open.

"What's wrong Wufei?" A sleepy Quatre was rubbing his eyes, hardly seeing anything.

Wufei stormed out of his room. "This is what's wro- hehe…."

They were all looking at Wufei, who was now grinning.

"It seems that I'm not the only victim around here."

After taking a good look at Wufei again, they all ran back into their room, looking for a mirror. Quatre, who was now aware of the situation, was panicking. 'He didn't….'

"DUO!"

'He did….'

Quatre knew he wore pink blouses, and that they looked good on him, but this was ridiculous! He was staring at a boy, wearing pink pyjama's (which were his, so nothing unusual here) BUT also heaving completely pink hair! After he looked loser, he saw he even wore pink eye shadow and lipstick! Little pink hearts were painted on his forehead.

He walked back out of his room, to see Wufei again, who had taken his katana with him. His workout clothes were also pink, and on the back of his head was a large bow visible, holding his hair together. He had make-up and little hearts as well, but in a darker shade, no doubt to match his skin tone. Hey, he didn't had 29 sisters for nothing.

On his right were Heero and Trowa standing. Their pyjama's were pink too. Heero's toenails and fingernails were painted in shiny pink with sparkles, and Trowa had a large bow in his bangs, covering almost completely the other half of his face.

To say it al together; they looked absolutely ridiculous.

On that moment, flashlights went off. The four boys tried to cover their eyes, failing miserably. When the flashing stopped, everybody was busy blinking, while Quatre wondered where al those pretty stars flying around his head came from.

When Wufei regained sight, he could just see the tip of a chestnut brown braid sailing down the stairs. "Maxwell!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Duo was tied on a chair in the large kitchen. He had barley escaped from Wufei's katana, which was now in Trowa's hands, just in case Wufei flipped again. Still, he couldn't stop grinning. They had now figured the reason behind Duo's practical joke; it was February the 14th. 

Valentines Day.

"Alright Duo, how did you manage to do this?" Quatre pointed at his hair. "And this." Heero stuck out his nails. Duo's grin got even bigger. "Pretty cool, huh? You guys didn't notice a thing!"

Trowa sighed. "We aren't getting anything useful out of him. He's pretty happy with himself."

"So, maybe we should concentrate on revenge?" Wufei suggested. He was eagerly looking at his katana. "I say we cut off his hair!"

Duo's grin turned into a horrified look, which made it Wufei's turn to grin. "We can't do that!" Quatre quickly said. "Let's do something, ehm, less overreacted. It was only a joke!"

Wufei turned to Quatre. "Winner, do you know if that stuff in your hair is permanent or not?"

"……."

Quatre jerked back to Duo. "Is it?"

"Don't worry buddy, a few times washing and it'll be gone. It says so on the bottle upstairs."

He gulped. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"I get the bottle."

"I get the towels."

"I get the camera."

"I keep him here."

* * *

Dingdong. 

While rubbing his hair dry with a towel, Quatre opened the door.

"Flowers for mister Winner."

Quatre scribbled his autograph down on a paper, and opened the door automatically wider. He was getting used to it, every year the same…

Duo was upstairs, braiding his half-dry hair, holding a rubber band between his teeth. Why was he suddenly smelling roses? He smelled his own hair. Nope, lemons. Then what was it?

He followed his nose, which led him out of his room, downstairs. Where he found an ocean of roses.

"Holy hide!"

Quatre turned, holding 2 larges bushes of roses. "Ah, Duo, could you help me setting these up trough the house?"

"Whoa, buddy, are these all yours? Didn't knew you were so popular with the girls!" He sniffed. "I'm so proud of you, man!"

Quatre just rolled his eyes. "They're from my sisters. They send me flowers every year."

Duo remembered the 29 Winner sisters, and nodded. It was a good thing that the mansion was so big, or else the flowers wouldn't have fit in every room.

"Hey, are we still having a party tonight?"

Quatre nodded. "I'm going out shopping in an hour or so. Wanna come with me?"

"Yup. Sure thing."

They had been planning a Valentine party a while ago, inviting all their friends for a little reunion. Except for Relena of course. No explanation needed.

* * *

The rest of the day contained preparing the party. Duo was busy blowing up balloons, Trowa was hanging up decorations, Wufei and Heero moved the furniture, and Quatre was standing in the kitchen. 

Duo gasped for breath. "That's (sigh) number 37."

"Finally your using that stupid mouth of yours for something good instead of eating and talking nonsense."

"Shove it, Wu-wu."

Duo grabbed a piece of string and tight the last 4 balloons together. They were all heart shaped of course.

Dingdong

"I'll get it!" Quatre walked towards the door again, begging that his sisters didn't send him more.

"Package for mister Chang."

Wufei dropped the couch he was moving on Heero's feet (who didn't even winced) and scrabbled his name on the paper the delivery guy was holding.

Seconds later, the man came back, carrying a rather large package on a trolley. He dropped it just across the threshold, and left.

"Yuy! Barton! Come here!"

The silent clown and the perfect soldier listened immediately to the their orders and walked into the hall, while Duo watched them pitiful. They came back with the package, and dropped it in the middle of the room.

"Whoa! What in McDonald's name is that!"

It was rapped in a shiny white paper, with a large bow on top of it. A card with 'to Wufei' was hanging at the left.

Just when Wufei was about to open it, the doorbell went of again. "More packages?" Quatre mumbled.

The moment he opened the door, he was jumped by a girl with short dark hair. "Quatre!"

"Hello Hilde. Happy Valentines day." Quatre hugged her back. When he let her go, she ran off to the living room. He could hear her and Duo yelling each other's name, while she knocked over a vase. He sighed, and shook his head. Those two were so much alike.

He tried to close the door. And again. And again. But it didn't give in. At final, he gave it a good push. Why didn't that damn door close?

"Ahum."

Quatre opened the door again, just to see Catherine, sticking out her foot. "You aren't going to start a party without me, are you?"

He quickly apologized and let her in. She smiled, and walked towards the living room with a dented foot.

He kept the door open when he saw a three other people walking towards the mansion. He recognized Zechs by his blonde hair, and when they came closer, Noin and Une too.

They all happily greeted him, making him wonder why they all had come so early.

"Ehm, miss Noin? Why are you all here at this time? I thought we said the party didn't started at 6?"

Noin shrugged. "We got a note to come around 4. Didn't you send it?"

He shook his head. This didn't made any sense. Everyone was here except Sally Po….

When he made sure he didn't saw her coming, he closed the door and joined the rest. Apparently, neither he nor the other boys had send around a note. Then who did? And more importantly; why?

"Alright Wu-man! Open your present!"

Wufei shot Duo a glare, but was too curious about his package to go after him. He climbed up a chair, to reach for the bow on top of the 1.5 meter box. On the moment he did, the package burst open, causing Wufei to fly to the other side of the room.

"Tadaaaa!"

In the middle of a rain of little hearts stood Sally, dressed in a skimpy red bikini. Wufei immediately got a nosebleed, but couldn't run to the bathroom. The only thing he could, was looking at Sally's clothing (or the lack of it actually). Someone had convinced her in undoing her hair, which caused it now to fall on her back. She simply looked astonishing.

Quatre had given up on saving his carpet from Wufei's bloodstream, and threw a glass of water in his face instead.

"Did I do it wrong?" Sally threw a confused look at Hilde and Catherine.

"Nope." Hilde grinned. "He's just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Yeah, he loves your outfit!" Catherine gave her the thumbs up.

Duo's eyes grew big. "You two set her up to do this?" Hilde grinned even more. With that, Duo threw his arms around their shoulders. "Girls, I'm proud of you. I have never seen him so surprised!"

Sally stepped up to Wufei on her red high heels. "Sorry Wufei, are you alright?"

Wufei looked up to her, and blushed the same red as the carpet now was thanks to him. "Onna, why did you do this? The humiliation for you…"

Sally looked away. "You mean, you don't like it?" Her bottom lip began trembling.

Duo snatched the video camera off the nearby table. This was perfect blackmail…

"N, n, n, no, I didn't said that!"

"So you do like it!"

Wufei hung his head. There was no way out of this. It was either a crying onna or a grinning Maxwell. Ah well, at least he could kill the last one later on.

"Ehm, yeah."

Sally let out a shriek of happiness and hugged Wufei. This caused him to get another nosebleed, seeing the fact that he was pressed into Sally's barely dressed chest.

Quatre sighed. He needed either a new carpet, or new friends.

* * *

After Hilde explained why she had to change the time for everyone to come ("You can't breath properly in those boxes for long, trust me."), everyone started helping setting up the party. 

Noin and Sally (after she had changed) were helping in the kitchen. Quatre had warned them about Duo and not letting him near the stove; he remembered the last time Duo tried to cook. His precious kitchen went completely up in flames, including his pretty sky blue apron! Duo tried to sheer him up with a new apron with 'Kiss the cook' printed on it, but he was afraid his sisters would see him and REALLY started kissing him. He would be busy scrubbing lipstick of his face for hours…

"Hey Quatre, did you get any cards today?"

He looked up at Noin. "Uhm, I got 29 dozen roses from my sisters, does that count?"

Sally dropped her knife in shock. "You didn't got any cards from other girls?"

Noin joined her in the 'hurt' look. "A cute kid like you? Such horror!"

He face-faulted, and decided not to say anything. The only one he would love to get a card from, was his precious woody-haired creature. He only had a few pictures of her, but he still remembered those pretty violet eyes, that long, luscious, auburn hair, and her perfect figure…. All the pictures and information he had, he kept safe in his woody-haired creature shrine on his bedroom wall. Of course, Noin and Sally didn't need to know this…

"Hey guys! Check this out!"

The cooking-trio walked outside from where Hilde was shouting. All eleven of them stared up to the sky…

"HEEEEEEROOOOOOO!"

"Please, tell me that I'm the only one seeing a gigantic heart underneath an helicopter which is carrying Relena holding a microphone?"

"No such luck, sorry Heero." Marquise shook his head. Was his sister nuts?

"Get lower, you stupid pilot, my precious Heero can't see me!"

The poor man did what the queen said.

"That's better. Now ho do I look? I want to look perfect for Heero."

Hilde snickered. "Ya think she knows that her microphone is still on?"

Suddenly, the helicopter started swinging to the sides. The heavy weight of the heart was making it unstable.

Heero crossed his fingers. "Please let her fall, preferably on something hard and spiky…"

With a loud snap the choir holding the heart broke, causing the helicopter to jerk up a few feet. Relena, who was hanging far out to see Heero, slipped, and fell out.

The heart landed in a pool, causing a tsunami waving over a nearby house. Not that anyone noticed. They were all busy to see where Relena was going. Which was currently to the ground.

She disappeared behind a house, but a clear thud was still heard. They all ran around the corner, hoping to see something bloody, mushy and ugly (okay, so she's already ugly). Yes, even Zechs hoped so.

Unfortunately, we all know that you can't get rid of cockroaches. And neither of Relena.

She had landed in a large trash container, and was currently whining about a rotten banana that had slid into the back of her dress. To make it all more worse, she didn't even had a bruise. Let alone a cut arm, a broken bone, or something vital broken.

"Heero! I'm so happy to see you! I was sooooo scared, please carry me back?"

Heero's eye started twitching. "You fell 15 stores high and you didn't get hurt?"

Relena smiled wide. "I knew you were worried. But I'm alright now." She batted her eyelashes.

With that, he turned around and stormed back to the house. Noin and Trowa followed him, making sure he didn't shoot himself.

Zech sighed, and stuck out his hands. "Come on Relena."

She hesitated, wondering why Heero had left, but decided to worry about when she got out of the messy container.

"This thing is so filthy!"

Hilde rolled her eyes. "It's a trash container. Duh."

"I'm sure that if we paint it pink, it'll look much better. I'd better make a note about that; it will be the new law I'll install!"

Wufei sweatdropped. "You're going to paint all the containers pink?" Having to use a weak coloured trashcan went beyond his bounders of humiliation.

"Eh, why don't we just go inside, shall we?" Zechs quickly said.

She slammed her fist, as if she remembered something. "That's right! Why are you guys all here?"

Everybody looked at Zechs, and ran back to the mansion. "Cowards…" he mumbled.

* * *

After having dinner (well, Duo just shoved it inside) they all brought out their gifts. They had decided to exchange them during the party, instead of giving them during the day in private. Why? BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHORESS! MUAHAHAHA! (Duo: you're scary… 0o) 

From here; we begin with an new style of writing. Not that you would figure it out on the way, though….

Duo: Me first! (shoves little package into Hilde's hands

Hilde: Wheeeey! (tears open package, reveals a spanner with her name on it in silver) Ahw, that's so pretty! THANK YOU! (hugs Duo until he chokes)

Sally: Here ya go Wufei!

Wufei: (opens rather long package, seeing a perfect balanced sword with symbols)

Sally: Well?

Wufei: Is this… a Chinese sword with the elemental spirits?

Sally: (nods)

Wufei: (chibi-eyes) I'm so happy! (sniff)

Duo: (taping everything) Hehe, enough blackmail to keep me alive for the next 6 years.

Relena: My turn! Here, my precious Heero, for you!

Heero: (looks at it like it's going to explode) Kuso…. (opens, reveals a pink T-shirt with aphotoshopped picture of him and Relena hugging)

Duo: (hoping that he has more videotapes)

Relena: Isn't it pretty? Try it on!

Duo: Yeah Heero, try it on! (zooms in)

Heero: (gives Duo the Yuy-glare-of-doom™, and tosses away the shirt) I have something for you too.

Relena: You got something for me! I'll treasure it forever!

Heero: It's outside, come with me.

Everybody dashes to the window –

Heero: Catch! (runs back inside)

Relena: (rubs present against her cheek) Thank you so much Heero, it's a….. grenade?

A large explosion follows –

Catherine: (looks at pink rips of clothing twirling down) Wow…

Duo: You're the man, Heero!

Zechs: Finally…..

Hilde: My turn! (shoves a little bundle in Duo's hands)

Duo: (rips it open) New rubber hair bands! With tiny hearts! (makes happy dance)

Catherine: Well Trowa, as you sister, I got you something after all.

Trowa: Well, me to. (exchanges gifts)

Catherine: Wow, new throwing knifes! Thanks, Trowa!

Trowa: (smiles)

Catherine: Open yours!

Trowa: (opens gift) Extra strong hair gel! Thank you!

Quatre: So that's how….

Noin: Happy Valentine day, Zechs.

Zechs: (opens package) Blue hair dye? 0o

Noin: To colour your blond hair for once! It'll look sooooo good on you!

Zechs: Ehm, thank you. Here, this is for you.

Noin: (finds a diamond ring in a small box) OMG! It's so beautiful! (glomps Zechs)

Zechs: Can't….breath!

Wufei: Ehm, this is for you. (hands over gift)

Sally: For me? Why thank you Wufei! (opens, sees a dozen of strange shaped brown things)

Duo: (looks) Are those buttons?

Hilde: No silly, those are hair elastics, right Sally?

Zechs: I say that they're special stones or something.

Heero: Is it explosive?

Sally: (blushes) No, they're chocolates…

Everyone stares –

Wufei: What? (waves his new sword, everyone looks away immediately)

Sally: You made these?

Wufei: (very red) Ehm, yes..

Sally: Thank you so much.. (hugs him)

Wufei: (gets a nosebleed)

Une: I wish I had someone to give a present to on Valentine day…

A strange noise is heard –

Hilde: Duo…

Duo: I swear, it wasn't me!

Something knocks against the door to the hallway –

Trowa: (opens door, sees nothing)

Treize: Hey, below, one-eye!

Trowa: (looks at his shoes, sees a Barbie doll)

Une: I would swear I just heard Treize's voice…

Treize: It IS me!

Trowa: (picks up Barbie) Your ghost is possessing this doll?

Treize: U-huh. I found it upstairs.

Wufei: Nooo! Not Malibu Barbie!

Duo: (singing softly)Here ablackmail, there ablackmail, everywhere a blackmail….

Une: (grabs doll and hugs it) Oh Treize, I knew you'd come back for me!

Treize: (waves his plastic arms as far as he can) Une! My beloved Une!

Quatre: Couldn't you just at least picked out a Ken doll or something?

Treize: (makes weary shake, causing the bamboo skirt to shake too) I think I look pretty. Besides, the only Ken I could find was really ugly.

Wufei: Injustice!

Treize: Shove it, China-boy!

Heero: (grabs doll and points gun at it) Omae korosu!

Une: Noooo! (knocks Heero out with a mallet)

Duo: Where did you get that?

Une: Spandex-space.

Duo: (to authoress) Can she do that?

Me: Yes.

Duo. Okay.

Quatre: (sobs) Now I'm the only one without a Valentine….

Trowa: Hey, here's a package for you.

Quatre: For me? (blinks)

Trowa: (hands over a thin gift without a card)

Quatre: I can't be…. (rips it open) Yeay! It is! (hugs a picture frame)

Noin: Let me see, let me see!

Quatre: (shows a picture of Duo with his braid undone and wearing a freaky blouse)

Duo: 0o

Hilde: I recognize that blouse…

Duo: (whispering) That's because you made me wearing it once!

Quatre: I'm so happy! Now I have another picture for my shrine!

Duo: I want to die…

Heero: I'll help.

Duo: Who gave you that picture anyway?

Quatre: It doesn't say.

Duo: (looks at everyone suspiciously, sees Trowa grinning)

Trowa: Payback.

Duo: For what cruel thing did I deserved this?

Trowa: You painted a smiley on my face with water-resistance paint.

Duo: Oh…

Treize: So, what do we do now the gift are all unwrapped? (walks stiffly towards a bowl of chips) Ah, some real food. (tries to bend, can't, falls into the bowl) Aaahhh!

Une: (facefaults) Are you okay, sweetie?

Treize: Suuuure, I'm stuck in a Barbie wearing a bikini, while swimming in an ocean of potato chips! (tries to look angry, but has a plastic face, so the Barbie keeps on smiling) ((not that anyone would see it, cuz' he's still buried))

Une: (sweatdrops, turns to Heero) Yuy, shoot him.

Heero: (grabs gun) Yes m'am.

Treize: WHAT?

Heero: (shoots)

Treize: (rolls away just in time)

Duo: You missed!

Heero: (gives him another Yuy-glare-of-doom™)

Treize: (tries to get up, but can't bend his knees) Oh no!

Wufei: (grabs Treize/Barbie) No! Not Malibu Barbie! (shakes doll) Get out of my precious Barbie, you shrimp! (gives angry look at Barbie's plastic smile)

Treize: Hey! Why didn't I think of that? (leaves Barbie)

Wufei: (hugs Barbie)

Duo: (still filming) Man, this is going to be a Grammy, I'll tell ya!

Hilde: Really? Film me, I'm gonna be a star!

Noin: I think I'll go, it's getting late.

Zechs: Yeah me too.

Quatre: Alright, drive safely!

Zechs: Don't worry, we came by bus. We were actually expecting Duo trying to get us drunk.

Duo: Hey!

Une: So did I.

Duo: (mumbles) Next year…

Noin: Come on Une, we'll grab the last bus together.

Quatre: Bye guys!

Sally: We'll help you guys clean up before we go.

Hilde + Catherine: WHAT?

Sally: (borrows Yuy-glare-of-doom™)

Hilde: I mean, of course.

Catherine: Yeah, we'll help, hehe…. (sigh)

* * *

After a lot of cleaning (Treize had made quite a mess for such a small doll) and dumping the coffee table (at least Heero hat hit SOMETHING), they all sat down on the couch. 

"I think I'll go. I'm tired." Hilde tried to get up, failing miserably.

"My feet hurt." Catherine mumbled. "That's because you stuck your foot between the door this afternoon." Quatre commented. "But now they both hurt!" she whined, giving a large pout.

"Man, I'm not going anywhere. I'll sleep right here." Duo stretched himself on the couch. Hilde snuggled up beside him. "Me too." she sighed.

Quatre smiled at them. "Come on Catherine, Sally, I'll show you the guest-rooms."

While everyone said goodnight to each other, they all left for their warm beds. Well, except for Duo and Hilde, that is.

"Sweet dreams, Wufei."

Wufei turned around to face Sally. There was no one else in the hall left. Good.

"Sweet dreams Sally." He smiled at her.

With that, Sally's eyes grew wide. He just smiled for her! She grabbed him in a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Wufei." And then she went off to her room.

For a few minutes, Wufei couldn't do anything but blink. Then, he smiled, turned around, and whispered once more. "Stupid onna…."

Downstairs, Duo looked besides him at Hilde. She was curled up in a ball, but wasn't sleeping yet. He tried to move, when he felt something shoving in his pockets. He searched them, and picked out a few photo's. He grinned.

"Hey Hilde."

She looked up, a bit sleepy. "Hmm?"

His grin widened.

"Want to see the Perfect Soldier and the Katana-boy in pink?"

**THE END**

(or not?)

_This story is dedicated to my good friend Eveline._

* * *

Well, that's it. Read and review folks, and flames are accepted. 

xxx- Lihanou


End file.
